


My Twisted Heart Burns For You

by Mocking_Bird



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Dick Grayson, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_Bird/pseuds/Mocking_Bird
Summary: A collection of dark RobRae stories crafted by this twisted little heart of mine, in which the fearless leader will stop at nothing to have our favorite dark bird all for himself, even if it means breaking her apart.Warning: May contains Torture, Character Death, and NON-CON ELEMENTS. Read at your own risks! (NOW WITH ART!!)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Raven was never one to believe in the concept of Butterfly effect.

If she was to be honest with herself, it was rather absurd to assume that one little thing, one very ordinary thing, very unimportant thing, something so trivial that nobody bothered to label it and simply refer to it as ‘thing’, would someday be the factor that brought the universe to an unexpected turning point. Consequences come from a chain of incidents connected to each other, linked to each other, one wrong step led to another until there was nothing left to be done. One trifling matter that one couldn’t care less about could barely stir up even the smallest of issues, so how could it possibly be the gate taking everything to the path of no return?

Little did she know, she was wrong, so, so wrong.

Had she known better, she would never make that foolish mistake. She would end this madness when it was still in the making, never let it spiral out of control. If only she had not been so blinded. If only she had seen through all those lies rather than being a puppet controlled by them. Just one, even for one second, if she managed to see that everything she thought to be true was all but a trap, and stopped herself before making that foolish mistakes, things wouldn’t come down to this.

Her fate would never be so torn and tattered that she didn’t even know what to make of it and where it would land her in. They would never end up in this nightmare with no way out.

And he wouldn’t be so far gone that even all the God in the universe combined couldn’t bring him back to who he was and got him to remember what he had once valued.

The thoughts ran through her head, multiplying as they slide through her memory chambers and unlocked all the doors that she slammed shut months ago, doors that kept her fatal mistakes from escaping and reminding her of what she had done, what she should have done, doors that emerged to keep her sane. And now what she never wished to remember was roaming her mind, stomping on everything and left nothing but its seeds, whose roots impaled her mind and branched, spreading darkness to all corners.

She should have done something, she should have said something, she shouldn’t have let them convince her that he was the one committing those unspeakable crime. She should never have let them take him away. He came to her for help, pleading her to listen, to have faith in him like she always did. And yet, she stabbed him right in the back the moment he turned away… She thought that was for the best, they all told her she did what needed to be done, and he was a danger to the peace and harmony they pledged to guard with their life. He couldn’t be allowed to run free anymore. And against her better judgment, she agreed with them. She betrayed him, betrayed his trust, shattering the last thread of hope he had for their friendship, for the belief that at least she would never walk away because they knew each other better than anyone else.

She was the one that brought out the demon from within him, the catalyst that nourished it, strengthening it little by little, until one day his defense couldn’t hold it out any longer. Through the cracks they all left in his scarred heart, the cracks that can never heal because of her single mindless action, it invaded him … changed him for good… It ripped apart the fallen hero too broken to fight back and never could he be the same anymore…

Her disheartening inner monologue didn’t last long. Just like many times before, something collided with her cheek, snapping her head to the side as an ear-piercing sound filled the room. Half of her face screamed in agony, but the groan escaped her was barely above a whisper. Whatever left of her strength had been drained long ago, sucked out of her the way mosquitos devour all the blood they managed to land on, with all the _fun_ he had in store for her.

She didn’t have to look to knew a red welt had already etched into her pale skin, his sinister chuckle confirmed it. Did the previous ones fade away yet? How many did he leave on her cheeks before this? She couldn’t form a proper answer, she had lost count long ago.

“Attention on me, Rae-Rae. Don’t space off like that.” The bone-chilling smooth voice crawled into her ears, so much like a venomous snake that could end her at any second, and Raven fought back her body’s instinct to cower. His voice used to teeming with vibrant emotions that brought smile to her lips, always ripe with positivity even on the darkest days, and yet, now it seemed like something crawling out from the worst of her nightmare, cold as a void with an army of demons thrived within… Something sharp and frigid pressed itself against her neck, and the sorceress found herself biting back a whimper… Did her time finally come? All of her friends were gone now. Met their own demise at his hands. He had already exacted his vengeance on her, freed the rage from his system… He had no use of her anymore…

Bracing herself, Raven waited for her throat to slit opened and all her essence of life flowed out of the gaping wound, taking her tattered soul along. Instead, despair clawed at her heart once again as the blade dug into her chin and slowly tilted her head … The torment had yet to end?

Exhausted violet eyes filled with no hope met a pair of cobalt blue eyes, followed a smirk dripping with dark glee that cracked open his thin lips. One moment his gaze held satisfaction and mere joy, one blink, and a shadowy ghost lingered within, dancing its malicious waltz and left something so ill, so vile in its wake. She bit her lips, pain and despair were growing inside her until all other emotions were trampled. There was nothing left of the boy she knew there, absolutely nothing….

Her weakened body dressed in bruises and scars painting red all over her pale skin trembled when the one she used to trust with all her heart seized her jaw in a steel-like clutch, restricting all of her movements. Only now did she actually notice how larger he was compared to her, how much raw power rippling underneath his solid frame and muscles… He could break her into half without as much as flicking a single wrist…

“Lovely” The man licked his lips, moving her head from side to side to feast his eyes on the masterpiece he crafted out of her flesh and bone. Raven whined as his rough fingers came into contact with her gaping wound, drawing out a scarlet thread that trailed the length of her face before dripping down her chin, becoming one with the puddle of her own blood on the floor. “This look suits you, Raven. The color goes well with your skin.”

He shoved her back with a nonchalant swift of the hand, as though she had no weight of her own. Suspended from the chain above, her lifeless form swayed around, the sudden movement sent a splitting headache through her system. Tired, she was so… so tired… All the pains, all the sensations were blending together until she couldn’t tell what she was experience was real or not… Her dreams were always drowned in such agony, the similar feelings… Were they even dreams? Did she even get to sleep these days? Did he even allow her to close her eyes and rest? She couldn’t tell. Her memories were flowing in no order at all, leaving flashes of color dashing across her eyes whenever she rummaged in her head for certain clues that might save her from this living nightmare. She always came out empty-handed though. Nothing valuable could be interpreted from those chaotic images.

Was her mind broken as well?

She was so tired, she just wanted to shut her eyes and never woke up. He wouldn’t let her though. Until he was satisfied, freedom to her would be something forever out of reach.

“What am I to do with you?” He flicked his tongue, seizing her lifeless body in his steeled grip as the chain swung her back to him. His massive arms around her sent chills down her spine, they were like rocks holding her down, and would soon crushing her to death. Raven’s head fell backward with a groan when sharp pain spread through her body. His fingers were running on the open wounds scattered here and there on her back, cracking opened the scab and driving the fresh ones into an even worse state.

“What did I say? Eyes on me. How many times do I have to tell you that, huh? I want to see how much you are enjoying yourself.” And now he was stroking her face, the gesture so gentle and reminded her of the times when things were much simpler, when that fateful day never came to past. But one gaze on the blue bird stretching its wings on his chest and the haunting smile hanging on his lips and she crashed down to reality. The mockery of affection continued, the back of his fingers trailed down the curves of her cheeks, her nose, her chin as he outlined her bloodied face, and in her state of mind, she found herself wishing that they were real…

“You know, Raven, I’ve been having quite a conflict with myself lately…” His fingers ghosted on her lips, making the young girl shivered at the sudden contact. His gesture pushed some of the already dried blood into her mouth and the taste was making her uncomfortable. The low chuckle he let out upon seeing her in such a predicament rang in her ears, her bounded hands curled into fists as she stood her ground and endured it all.

“I really don’t know what I should do with you.” Raven’s mouth fell apart as a gasp spilled from her surprised lips when he did something she never could see coming, pulling her into an embrace. But astonishment didn’t get to stay for long. His solid muscles grinded themselves against her bleeding wounds and unbearable pain resurfaced once again.

“Even after all that time, after what you have done.” His low voice filled her ears, and now he was toying with her violet hair, stroking the tainted locks between his fingers and lifted them to his nose. Was he inhaling her hair? Questions rose in Raven’s mind, sparking so much confusion that almost overwhelmed her fear. But she couldn’t turn back and see for herself, he was having such a tight grip on her that she couldn’t squirm away at all.

“I still couldn’t treat you like them. Still couldn’t have the strength to take your life.”

He lifted her shocked, bewildered face from his shoulder and pulled her back to had a close look at her face. Leaning in, turning a blind eye to the fear flashing across those violet orbs and the little waves of tremors that rocked her delicate fate, he tenderly pressed his tongue to the blood streak tainting her chin and licked it, dragging his mouth all the way up to peck her lips at the corner. She didn’t even know how to react, it all happened in a sudden moment that she never could have predicted. All she could do was keeping her lips tightly shut to deny him of any access.

“Who could have thought that in the end, even with all this power, I still let my emotions get the better of me again. Can you believe it? After all those years, I’m still a lovesick fool.”

The chain came off with a mechanical sound, and Raven soon found herself on the floor. Her dry throat after days going without any water was almost ripped in two when a hoarse cry stretched its entire length to burst out of her lips. Her body was still in the process of pulling itself together, and the fall’s impact torn it apart with a wave of agony that could numb all her senses. His words still lingered in her ears, echoing in her mind and evoking so many questions. But she couldn’t figure out any of them, not when the waves of pain drowning her in refused to subside.

Unknown rustling sounds filled the room, and a sense of apprehension rose in her. With all her remaining power, Raven tried to force herself into a sitting position. All the blood drained from her face the moment her eyes landed on her tormentor.

He was topless, half-naked. Solid muscles brimmed with strength curling underneath his tough skin. Endless scarves and old wounds plastered on his frame like a grotesque exhibition. There was something different about his smirks, the gaze he set on her, something different lurking in his smug, something different hidden behind his intense eyes. Her empathic ability had long been shut down, but she didn’t need it to tell that whatever was coming alive within him went further than usual business between a tyrant seeking for vengeance and his victim.

His eyes projected it all to her, he didn’t bother to conceal any. As clear as daylight, the powerless sorceress found herself looking into a whirlpool of insatiable thirst, indescribable hunger, and boiling desire, twisting into each other, finally forming…

_Lust?_

Before she managed to gather her thoughts and actually have time for panic to take over, he had already pounded on her body. Pinning her delicate form down on the cold, hard floor, caring nothing about her wince when rough cement brushes itself against her tattered back, he began straddling her his large form and inhuman strength. The girl’s eyes widened in terror as the realization of what was coming hit her in full force, and she trembled with fear, tossing her head around in an attempt to convince herself that none of this was real.

But he wouldn’t have that. There was no way he would let her run off into that imaginary land of her mind, away from the fantasy he would guide her into. Bending down, he roughly sank his teeth into her delicate shoulder, reminding her that there was no getting out of this. Raven cried out, couldn’t bear with the fear that kept on rising.

“No... Stop...”

“Shhh… don’t try to fight it. I’ll make you feel good.”

His bare hands moved to whatever left of her clothes and began tearing them apart, causing Raven to shriek and trying to squirm out of his grasp, ignoring the pain that course through her body as she did so.

“Aww… You’re finally making some sounds for me. How cute.”

He commented huskily, lowering his face until their noses touched. Raven had already shut her eyes and wiped her head away, refusing to look at him in the eyes. He snickered in satisfactory, smoothing the messy violet hair back to admire the velvet pale skin that had been colored by the mesmerizing shades of her own blood. Tears lingered in the corners of her eyes as her little body shivered uncontrollably under his touches. The sight drew a sinister grin across his face. Slowly, he dragged his long tongue on her sweet, flawless cheek, savoring the tears that remained on her skin. Raven let out a small sob as he did so.

“Don't be afraid, it's not as bas as it seems. I'll be gentle, I promise”

The last shreds of fabric, her only protectors came of her delicate form, and she was panting so hard that he started thinking that sooner or later her lungs would explode. Guess he had to fill her with more pleasure to chase away the fear… He nipped Raven’s bare pale shoulder, trailing kisses all over her slender neck and moved down the length of her sweet body, leaving a long streak of saliva on her gorgeous skin. The smooth skin of a young, innocent girl whose body was untrained and unfamiliar with lewd situation like this felt amazing, enough to fill him with need

“Please… Please don’t… Please… Robin….” He shoved one of his gloves down her throat, silencing her and turned all the words waiting at the tip of her tongue into meaningless noises.

“Don’t act like you are not into this. You have any idea how many ladies would kill to be in your place right now? This’s a gift, you should be honored, Raven.”

His kisses traveled the length of her sensitive inner thighs while his opened palms forced her legs to spread. Raven shook her head frantically as several muffled whimpers escaped her gagged mouth. Even though she had already known that struggling would not be any use, she couldn’t stop herself. The reality of being violated was too much for her to handle…

If only she knew better… If only she trusted that his enemy was setting him up on that fateful day… None of this would have happened… If she wasn’t such a fool, he would never end up this way.

Her one thoughtless action doomed them all.

It was all her fault.

Once again, her thoughts were mercilessly torn apart as his tongue lashed at her with no mercy, assaulting her feminine part with a passion, like he was an animal bearing with famish for years and she was the last source of food. Each lick of him sent her on fire, a fire that she never wanted... And there was nothing she could do but scream and beg for him to stop.

But she knew better than anyone that he would never do anything of the sort.

She was helpless, trapped, powerless, all his to do whatever he’s pleased with. And there was no way to escape from this Hell.

“Never forget, from now on, you belong to me.”

She convulsed as he slipped his tongue inside her, a high-pitch scream escaped her lips, only to get pushed back into her throat by the gag filling her mouth. Sealed, like the cruel fate destiny had pushed her into, and there was simply nothing she could do to break free…


	2. Chapter 2

As his mind fell apart, what would a man try to grasp, holding onto with all his strength while other things that once make him who he was shatter around him?

The very slim sliver of hope that he would one day see the light back? The last of his strength to bring him up to his feet? Or the residue of what he managed to retrieve from his broken dignity so that he would never sink lower than he already has?

Robin never knew much about what others would have chosen, but if it was left to him to decide, he could tell without a second of hesitation that those would be the last parts of himself that remained once everything else had all gone. When the darkest days came and despair began consuming him whole, they would be the pieces that only die when his heart no longer beat, and one day would shine through all the chaos to become the beacon guiding him back to the right track – and he would make sure of this, even if he died trying.

But who could have thought destiny would have such a… compelling twist awaiting him as his life itself unfolded.

Tuning the voice in his head down, Robin pushed it back at the back of his head and returned his attention to the prey he drained all his strength to bring back.

This could probably be one of his roughest nights, breaking his way through all the security system and heavily armed guards, had half his life taken in the process and barely made it to his goal. At a price, though. His flesh and bones were still groaning and cracking with all the cuts and scars the collected from the invasion, adding a new set to the “life on the line” walking exhibition which he called his body.

But it’s all worth it. Victory was him at last, his enemies had taken a real blow this time, for the technology he had stolen, and this very captivating _bonus_ bumping into him on his way out. He wondered if they would ever manage to get back to their feet after this. Even if they did, it wouldn’t be something that sheer will power and strong spirit can patch up, which mean it would probably be months until they actually pulled themselves together and showed them all they got on the field once again.

Most of the time that wouldn’t be something he would call an occasion for celebration. No enemies led to no mission, and no mission would dull his sense and diminish his ability, which he would rather die than to let happen.

But he knew his habit would about to take a change, this little parting gift he had displayed on his bed was more interesting than all the amount of thrill and challenge in the world combined. And he intended to enjoy _her_ in every way possible.

The said gift was currently chained to his bed, arms and legs spread as wide as her muscles could allow and shaped her body into an X, reminding him of the captured prize on a hunter’s wall, a trophy that marked a flawless victory. Stripped to nothing but her panties, as if she was no human but an object for him to do whatever he wanted with. Without the protection layer to keep it in the dark, her pale, silk-like skin and all the gorgeous curves that a man would die for filled his view. Heat began flaring in the depth of his stomach and whispered vulgar things to his ears as his eyes feast on the feminine shape so ravishing that he started to believe she herself was temptation in physical form.

She didn’t give him an easy time, and he had to give her credits for that. Their own size was barely comparable, years after years of relying on her power only gave so little chance for muscle to build, and her frame didn’t look like something associated with a crimefighter at all. Opposite to him completely. The endless days at those hellish training with homework that could literally cut his head clean off the moment he let his guard down had turned him in a tank in human form itself. And yet, the girl put up such an unbelievable fight as he undressed her despite the fact that the chain only allowed her to move around so much. He wasn’t going to lie, her tantrum almost ripped his eardrum in half and deafened him completely.

But she was a clever one, and she always learned her lesson fast. When his fingers unclasped her bra and yanked it off her thrashing form, she wasn’t so clueless about his personal attention anymore, and knowing that he had all the upper hand, her fight ceased.

Well… perhaps it also had something to do with him backhanding the living daylight out of her, more than once, until she spat out a mouthful of crimson blooming on his bed sheet, and shocked her with the electricity from his upgraded staff, but he doubted that was the case. A crimefighting life never had any room for pain, either got used to it or got ruled by it, he could tell this from his own experience.

Then again, she could be slacking off when he wasn’t around. If that is the situation here, she shouldn’t hold him to the blame.

He breathed out a low chuckle, which came out carrying more amusement than he expected when the restrained girl all but cowered underneath him but still made a futile attempt to cast him a seething glare. Obviously she had been working on her skills to deliver threats merely using facial expression while he was away. He had to admit, if she wasn’t depowered and chained up with no way to free herself, he wouldn’t have the guts to be in the same room with her even when someone paid him.

Such an incredible little woman, full with strength and pride and wouldn’t back down to anyone under any circumstance… Ohh just imagine her breaking under him as he stamped all her defiance into ashes was enough to flood his vein with excitement.

His bare hands stroke the frame of her creamy hourglass figure, her skin reminded him of water, so delicate, so fragile, and he began wondering whether she would fall to pieces the moment he pressed his hands with extra force. He could tell that shivers were rocking her petite body, his fingers sensed them all, and his smirk cracked an inch wider as he knew he was getting under her skin. His eyes trailed the writhing form, past the defining curve of the flawless waist, for the lack of better word, up the round, creamy breasts seemed to be _made_ for his hold that were bouncing around with each twist and turn of her torso, and the man found himself unable to stop saliva from bursting out inside his mouth at the sight. His azure eyes finally met her, a pair of wavering violet orbs broadcasting so many emotions that he couldn’t even get a glimpse of what is taking ahold of the girl. Fury, humiliation, disgust, rage, they were all battling each other for domination now, but as he gazed into the depth of her eyes a second longer, he saw fear was peeking out from a door that she must have used all her strength to lock up.

“You know, honestly I never expected our reunion would turn out to be something like this. I always pictured it with some roses and candle and a full-course meal where you and I having a splendid night together, chatting around old tales and having a good time. But then you had to go and kick me in the groin.” Shaking his head, the man flicked his tongue loudly, expressing his unhappy attitude with her earlier behavior. His dark eyes hiding a storm that would soon swallow her completely. They drilled straight into her soul and began unleashing all the unwanted emotions that had been waiting for the chance to surface.

“Fuck you!” The girl spat out through gritted teeth, if look could kill, the flame burning in her eyes were enough to incinerate him and left not even a bone behind: “You’re not going to get away with this… The Titans will be looking for me. Soon they’ll find us and toss you to prison where you are going to be for the rest of your life!”

“Yeahhh you really need to work on your threats… Such silly childish words are wasting your efforts to be scary, not a good match for those eyes if you ask me.” He reached down to pat her face, and the girl jerked away as though his fingers were heated iron.

“That’s rude, Raven.” He commented, his head turned from side to side in disapproval. “Guess I’ll have to teach you some manner then.” His body lowered. With eyes frozen in the size of a tennis ball and mouth agape, Raven watched in sheer terror as the man straddled her, reducing the gap between their bodies to zero and ground his firm muscles into Raven’s curves. Biting back a cry of dismay rolling on the tip of her tongue, the dark girl shut her eyes and repeated her mantra in her head, the familiar spells’ calming effects did little in recovering her composure when being crushed under a pervert in God-know-where, but at least it stopped her from losing control of her fear and reveal her vulnerable side to him.

But her effort in keeping a straight face only lasted so far. Her eyes snapped opened in pure horror as a shriek torn its way out of her throat when some bulge rubbed itself against her entrance, a bulge that she knew so well and had been trying not to look at it the whole time he positioned himself atop her.

“Get off me, you sick bastard. What do you think you are doing? I won’t let you get away with this! I’m going to…”

“What? Imprison me again? You really have nothing else? That’s getting lame.” He licked his lips, eyeing his bound bird in such a passionate manner that made Raven’s stomach churn with knots, and not in a good way, panic had begun settling in her and made itself comfy there and fighting it off was impossible now. Even with her empathetic ability cut off she could tell that unless she broke free, nothing good would come her way. The way his eyes glued on her, the way his tainted and sultry voice filled her ears, and especially the way their… private parts moving against each other, all screamed that things would soon go down a path that she never wanted.

“Let me go! I’m going to make you pay, I’ll make sure you rot… Ahh…”

She couldn’t say it, whatever was rolling on her tongue was forced back in as a disturbed gasp burst its way out of her trembling when the tall, muscular frame of the man began grinding his groin against hers. They were pressed so tightly together, she couldn’t move away at all. Her dainty body couldn’t fight again his. His body was rocking back and forth, back and forth, brushing the unsettlingly large bulge hidden under his suit against her entrance, which Raven took no pleasure in at all. Despite the fact that the contact was indirect, it was still the ultimate form of humiliation to the quiet girl. Her mind was running wild, and emotions were bubbling, threatening to spill out of control, she had to will herself to keep them in check using all her mental power.

“No… No… What are you… Ah!”

Raven’s head almost blew up as her heart jumped loudly inside her ribcage, she could hear its thundering sounds slamming into her ears. Something felt like electricity coursed through her vein, a foreign, unwanted source of electricity that stir up her inside and made her flesh crawl. Before she even realized it her body had gone into frenzy mode and was thrashing like a maniac on the bed, doing everything in her power to tear the chain off.

Her captor was still busying rubbing their covered crotches against each other, teasing her the poor, helpless Raven with each wild and fiery assault using his skilled hip, before brushing himself up and down her core like a special painting brush, coloring his newest creation little by little. Every movement poured a thin layer of bright pink over the velvet pale skin of the young woman underneath him, and elicit an out-of-character sweet whimper from those delicious plump lips. Her eyes, the violet jewels reflecting the depths of the ocean wavered, cloudy and halfway shut, as though her brain had gone paralyzed, fired in its attempt to figure out what was going on and how to get herself out of this.

Raven knew she had to pull herself together and fight against the apprehension otherwise it would be impossible for her to break free. But then the man did something she never could have expected and crumbled her plan to slip into the comforting world her mind offers. With his firm, large hands, the man smashed Raven’s C-cupped breasts together and buried his face into restrained girl’s plushy parts.

“Good… keep squirming. I love your reaction. You’re doing so well for me. A bit louder, please?” His bulked up fingers rubbed one of her nipple as his tongue wrapped around the other, and Raven cried out as the flow of strange and unwanted feelings became harder to push back. Her breaths came out in sharp and ragged pants, and she shook her head, trying to throw her kidnapper off of her with her frantic movements.

“Good girl, that’s the sound I want. Do not get so nervous, Raven, soon, you will learn to love this. I am going to teach you to.” The man grinned at his captive’s rebellious attitude, the lust he rode on was burning him alive, and Raven’s flustered, burned up face was adding more fuel to that. He tossed the black hair that was beginning to reach his shoulder aside, keeping them from falling in his view and hinder the otherworldly sight spread right before him. The dangerous curves haunting his mind and possessing her dream were glistened in sweats, and the dark girl was practically glowed like she was made of jewel. Her teeth clenched, refusing to back down, and her hands were tugging to no avail at the chains, trying to break free.

He ground his groin into hers and sped up his back and forth movement, applying more friction on her now engorged clit behind the panties, fueling the blazing flame boiling her from inside out. His lips around her sweet tits bloomed into a smirk as the girl’s voice raised several notches when he began abusing her precious pearl. The slippery sounds coming from their lower parts every time they smashed against each other informed him that Raven herself was getting wet, and his little pal was in no better condition either.

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Release me, how dare you treat me like this? I’m going to fucking kill you!”

The torturous sensations on her most personal area were driving Raven over the edge, and the whirlpool of unwanted emotions they left behind in their quake were blurring her vision, making her head sway. She couldn’t think straight anymore, the humiliation and disrespect had wiped out all rational thoughts from her mind. She just wanted this to end, so that she could _end_ _him_ for real!

“I’d love to take it up on your offer, but now is not the right time. Be patient, little bird.” Her captor murmured in a hot, whisper-like voice that spilled out of his sadistic lips like steamy wisp, descending upon Raven’s confused and gravely disturbed face, kissing the velvet pale skin on behalf of its owner, the dark girl turned away almost immediately, refusing to let it made any further contact with her flustered skin.

“Playing hard to get, huh? Such a stubborn girl…” The man chuckled, and Raven found herself swallow hard as her petite frame trembled at the sound of the dark desire and overwhelming lust flooding his smooth tone. Raven cried out when his hardened bulge stimulated her entrance through the panties, rubbing the fabric texture against her most sensitive part, treating her like a whore for him to take advantage of.

Her heart was pounding, and her lungs were on fire with all the gasps it had to produce, she wouldn’t be surprised if any of them shattered her ribcage to burst out at the moment. She was an alien to all of these emotions, and they were all so intense for her mind to purge out of her system. All she wanted was for this to end… But his rolling hip wouldn’t allow that… Never had Raven been so humiliated in her own life. His lecherous behaviors were sending blow after blow to her dignity and pride, and piece by piece, both began to crumble.

Some sort of liquid that she didn’t even want to know about was flowing out of her in response to his rough treatment, the way he moved against her abused clit, and she hated herself for pleasing him… Raven feel like she was being set afire, the foreign sensation that she hardly welcomed was filling her against her will, forming a tidal wave and forcing her to ride it to a height she never wanted to be on. She knew she was screaming for mercy now, but she couldn’t even stop herself, she just couldn’t take this horrible feeling anymore.

“Cum for me, darling.” His tongue slipped into her ears, and grinned in delight as Raven threw her head backward. A scream out of both shock and forced pleasure reverberated through the 4 walls of the room as she twisted for free herself. Her body shuddered and convulsed like crazy, to the point that he had to wrap his arm around her lower part to keep her in place

The restrained bird whimpered and writhed, trying to get the lingering feeling of ecstasy out of her small body. Her eyes were damped with tears, which casted a blurry filter on the world around her. When did she cry? She couldn’t tell, her memories had become a chain whose links all fell out of order. A firm hand lifted her chin upward, and she found herself staring into a pair of dark azure eyes, and the bird of the same shade with wings outstretched on his black armor… That’s all she managed to see, her short-circuited brain and teary eyes made everything else a mess of color blended together.

“Robin… stop…”

In her most desperate moment, before she could stop herself, a quivering plea fell from her lips.

“How cute. But you and I both know he’s long gone.”

Icy cold, the voice was icy cold, void of all emotions and didn’t even shift in tone. Steel fingers clenched her jaw, almost shattering her bone, and with a croak of pain, she reluctantly parted her lips…

His tongue invaded her mouth and twisted itself around her own before her muddled brain could realize what was taking place. The kiss was intense, full with carnal desire and so possessive that it was impossible for her to reject. She attempted to turn away, or at least push his tongue out, or perhaps bit down on it and rid the world of one sick bastard, but his grip prevented them all, giving her no choice but to accept his affection, his _love_.

Glee painted a sly smirk on his lips, and the man leaned in to press a kiss on her cheek before letting her go. Pushing the violet hair from her sweat-matted face, his eyes landed on her flustered expression, and the blush that painted her pale skin into the most stunning shade of pink he had ever witnessed, enough to awake the hungry beast inside him once more.

His large fingers hooked into the hem of her soaked panties, pulling them down her creamy legs. Raven didn’t even get the chance to scream as his other hand had already clamp itself on her mouth, and even the right to verbalize her thoughts was no longer hers.

“You’ll get your voice back when you learn to sing the right way, Raven. Now, be a dear and keep your legs wide opened for me, would you?”

If he was to be honest with himself, never did he thought that he would turn out like this one day.

The universe had spun him around like spinning toy with no sense of direction, made him question his purposes, his belief, his faith, and everything he pledged to fight for. Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended, landing him here in this very own path he is walking on and let him turn over a new leaf in a way that never he would have expected.

In the end, he didn’t manage to keep anything, his strength, hope, and dignity, at one point, they all left him, one by one.

But he was contented with that.

If they didn’t abandon him, never would he realize she mean so much to him, and that the fact that finding her again would lead him through his darkest days.

Maybe it’s true that love would triumph over all hardship. Even when that love is so impure, so tainted that he might have to end up in Hell for it.


	3. Chapter 3

She writhed, trying to push the thick rubber shaft out of her mouth, but every time she attempted to do so it only thrusted itself deeper and almost suffocated her. Its own shape sparked so many thoughts that she did her best not to delve into, dreading the place they might lead her to. The revolting taste of the material made bile rise in her throat, but the rough in and out movement pushed it back in.

“See? It doesn’t feel half as bad, right?” Her former leader chuckled slightly, entangling his other hand into her hair to keep her upright. His knee still pressed against her bare crotch, grinding and stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her womanly part, making the girl groan and shake her head in disapproval.

“You’ll get used to it.” He licked her cheek, drying a tear of shame and helplessness spilling from her eye’s corner. “Nothing prepare yourself better for the real thing than this little guy, I even made sure to find the most realistic one.”

“Get it all wet for me, will you?” Ignoring her desperate cries, he moved his hand from her head and slowly trailed it on her toned stomach to reach the place between her trembling legs, having no problem finding her sensitive clit down there. Her entire body jerked in alarm and she fought against his grasp, but one rough shove of the rubber shaft deeper down her aching throat and the cold stare he gave her pushed any rebellious ideas back to the depth of her mind: “In return, I’ll get you all wet at well. Give me a sweet song as you cum, okay, love? I want to know if I do it right.”

Raven did her best to bite back the scream when his movement on her clit became more violent, more urgent, but his skilled fingers coerced her to bend to his will, to let out all the alluring sounds he lusted after. The corner of his lips twitched up, and for a moment his taunting smirk had so much to resemble the scythe of Death that would soon swept over her, slicing whatever left of her dignity into nothingness, and there was nothing she could do but stand there and watch.

"Ghhmmm! Hmmmn!" His sharp teeth landed on her soft breast, inflicting enough pain that her entire body tensed up, but he seemed to have a misinterpretation of her reaction, for his fingers on her clit were showing her absolutely no mercy now, their roughness almost wiped her mind clean of everything. Placing hot, open-mouth kisses on her neck and cheeks, he lingered by her ears for a while, letting his tongue toy with her lobe before speaking words that made her face go even paler: "Eager? Guess I have no choice but to please this naughty little bird with some more... creative methods."


	4. Chapter 4

It's already 5 in the morning and yet my inner demon still keep me awake to feed it... 'What goes on behind hidden door' - Yandere style with Dick and Raven


End file.
